


Baby Steps

by Cryingal



Series: Ironwidow Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Italian Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanoff’s Biological Son, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Son, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Tumblr request, Wanda has a big soft spot for Peter, When Tony gets proud/excited he yells in Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: I swear if we miss miss his first steps due to some lousy mission I’m suing Fury” Tony had muttered underneath his breath. Natasha had shook her head fondly. “You can’t sue the director of SHIELD Tones”“I can, and I will.”“You’re exasperating”“Yeah but you love me”“Do I?”“You Married me what are you talking about”





	Baby Steps

This was the first mission Tony and Natasha had been on since the birth of Peter. They had taken time off from being Superheros and Spy’s. Their friends covering for them each time they were needed. Each and Everyone single one of them had taken a large and protective roll in their Peter’s life. All claiming the title of Aunts and Uncles.

Clint had made it his Mission to be the first one called uncle. Steve in his running competition close behind.

Wanda had taken a big liking to Peter. She hadn’t been around long. After her brothers death and the whole Ultron thing she had been shut in. The only ones she talked to was Steve and Vision. Tony had placed a bet with Bruce about them getting together.

Bruce said a year Tony said Four months.

But when Peter was born she slowly came around more. She saw the domesticated air around them all. How they smiled and offered her a place at whatever they were doing. Surprisingly Peter only liked to be held by a selected few. Those would be his mother and father. (Of course) and Clint And Wanda. She had been surprised that baby had rested so willingly in her arms when Tony had offered to let her hold him. She had declined but Tony had ignored it. 

He had smiled up at her, toothless and gummy but wide and  _ happy _

She had Taken on the role of Big Sister. And Peter cried, a lot and when he wasn’t crying out for Tony or Nat he wanted Wanda. This of course had never bothered the Witch. She cooed and rocked him whenever he needed. 

Steve had quietly admitted to both her and Tony one night. That Wanda had said it was like a coping mechanism. Being there and taking care of Peter like Pietro had.

All too soon in their opinions. Vacation was over and it was time for work. Fury had came in and demanded they go on this mission. It was obvious there was no backing out of this one, They had grumbled and tried to argue back but Fury wasn’t having it. Tony had called in on his suit and Natasha had slipped on hers bordering the Quinjet along with Steve and Vision. Wanda had stood in the Jet before they took off, helping Peter stand up. The boy had recently been trying to walk but had always fell down before he could take that step. She watched Tony coo and edge him on but to avail it didn’t work. 

Wanda had waved her and Peter’s hand bye as they were leaving. 

“I swear if we miss his first steps due to some lousy mission I’m suing Fury” Tony had muttered underneath his breath. Natasha shook her head fondly. “You can’t sue the director of SHIELD Tones”

“I can, and I will” 

“You’re exasperating”

“Yeah but you love me”

“Do I?”

“You  _ married me  _ what are you talking about” Natasha had barked a loud laugh and took her seat up front of copilot. 

 

“Where the hell are these guys coming from?!” Tony Barked. Shooting yet another guy in the chest sending him back by his Gauntlet. Natasha grunted unpinning herself from the man atop of her currently trying to strangle her.

“I don’t know if I did we wouldn’t be here.”

“Well maybe you should figure it out”

“Tony I know how to kill you in more than a hundred ways”

“Try me mom”

“I-“

“If you two are done arguing like old neighbors I could use some help over here!” Steve yelled into the comms. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah we hear Capsicle we’re on our way” 

“The sooner we get this over the sooner we see Pete”

“I say that’s a pretty good motivation don’t you?” Tony smirked. Natasha mirroring it.

“Let’s get to it”

 

It was two hours later when they were finally done. Most were ~~killed~~ taken down and arrested. Steve had a broken ankle and sprained wrist out of all of that. Tony had gotten thrown around a few times which resulted in a mild concussion and Natasha had a few broken ribs.

Vision hadn’t gotten hurt out of all of them. 

That lucky useless easy bake oven.

~~Useless~~ ~~easy~~ ~~bake~~ ~~oven~~   Vision was flying the jet while the rest of them laid back and rested. Steve was passed out and Tony and Nat decided to facetime Wanda and Peter. Tony had scolded Peter some for Keeping Wanda up even if the one year old didn’t understand at all and he had no room to talk but both Women let it slide. 

“How was the Mission?” Wanda asked whilst rubbing Peter’s back. The phone propped up on something probably the flower vase on the Table.

“It was normal” Natasha had answered.

“Normal?” Wanda mused.

“As normal as a super Mission could be”

“That’s what I thought” she chuckled.

“And before you ask, No Tony he hasn’t walked yet” She winked and laughed when Tony did a little victory dance.

“You better not walk until I’m there little man” he pointed at Peter through the screen. “You won’t get lab privileges until you’re thirty”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll ever let him in the lab with  _ you _ ”

“What do me  _ with me?! _ ”

“Bruce will be the only one I trust”

“God-“

“Language” Came the mumbled scald from Rogers.

“I didn’t even-“

Natasha took the phone from Tony’s hand. “We’ll see him when we get there. Love you Pete” She says before hanging up the phone and resting her head back on Tony’s chest. 

Darkness envelopes her and she welcomes it.

 

Soon enough she’s woken up by Tony and she momentarily considers killing him for moving her out of her comfy spot before she decides against it. The sun is just rising when they step out Pinks and oranges with the clouds setting over and a warm breeze passing over them. She takes a moment to appreciate its beauty before she’s on her way to her Son. 

Wanda it sitting there in the living room, Peter is up with her on his back whilst she blows bubbles into his stomach his squeals filling the silence.  

“Hey bubba!” Tony says crouching down on the ground a few feet away from Peter. Natasha follows his action. Wanda helps him down. His small hand clings on to the couch helping him stand. Wanda’s own hands hovering over him Incase he falls.

“Think you can walk to us Bambino?” Tony Asked. Peter looks between the two and smiles. 

And then he takes a step.

And then another one. 

And he falls with a small  _ “oof”  _

Tony cheers and swoops Peter up and into his arms. Yelling something in Italian which is most likely praise. Natasha laughs and tickles his stomach, Tony sits him back down and cheers him on to walk again. Natasha can vaguely hear Wanda asking if FRIDAY is recording this. But her attention is on her soon.

He walks again and falls into her arms. Natasha feels a swell of love and pride when she looks into her son's eyes. 


End file.
